


come over now and talk me down

by fullmetallizard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mikasasha - Freeform, but SUPER lowkey mikasasha, just a tiny fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallizard/pseuds/fullmetallizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by one of my 10 Mikasa headcanons on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	come over now and talk me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmytheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/gifts).



> I obviously do not own SNK, although I think I deserve to considering all the pain and heartbreak I've endured for it.

There was steamed milk in her bra. Mikasa had many problems with how her day had gone but the straw the broke the camel’s back was the milk soaking her left boob. She’d worked an eight hour closing shift and she was tired. She was tired of the smell of coffee, tired of abandoned straw wrappers being left on the floor, tired of smiling at old people while they berated her for the amount of foam she put on their lattes.

She sat on the edge of her bed to take off her ugly, non-slip work shoes. She massaged her feet for a couple minutes and then laid back onto the pillows. She was overworked. Eren was being a snot-nosed brat and was refusing to help her clean any part of the apartment. She loved her brother but spent most of her time at home willing herself not to punch him or yell at him. There was no food in her house because she’d been working too much to go to the store. And to top it all off, her car was making an unsettling noise that she just couldn’t place.

Unable to take the boredom and frustration that was plaguing her brain, she reached for her phone and texted Sasha.

‘Help,’ she sent.

‘Say no more,’ she read once her phone vibrated in her hand. ‘Do you want pizza or green curry?’

‘Curry, please.’

She changed into pajamas and washed her makeup off while she waited. She was dabbing her face dry when she heard the key clicking in the doorknob. She tried to remember giving Sasha a key but couldn’t. Sasha probably took upon herself to get one from Eren. Mikasa also wouldn’t put it past her to get a copy made either. Mikasa poked her head out of the hall bathroom.

“Hellooo,” Sasha sang, closing the door behind her with her foot, as she had a bag of takeout in each hand.

“Hi. Go ahead and go into my room. I’m almost done.”

When Mikasa walked in the bedroom she saw that Sasha had wasted no time making herself at home. She’d changed into a pair of (Mikasa’s) sweatpants and tied her hair up on top of her head. She was already digging into her own takeout.

“Work that bad, huh?” Sasha asked with her mouth full.

Mikasa nodded, shoving her legs under the covers and then pulling the Styrofoam container of food onto her lap.

“I don’t know how you do it, honestly. If I had to smile at fucking white men all day, I’d lose my shit. And all the food is there is nasty so what are you supposed to do on your breaks? Bring your own? That’s such a hassle. And-”

Sasha continued on through bites of food and Mikasa felt her brain calming almost instantly. She wasn’t paying super close attention- you didn’t really have to with Sasha. Sasha was famous for adding conversational footnotes and going off on tangents. But hearing the bubbly cadence of her best friend’s voice, Mikasa could feel her chest getting looser and her anxiety level steadily creeping down.

“Has Eren admitted that he’s dating Armin yet?” Sasha asked, wiping at her mouth with a napkin. Thank God too because Mikasa was about two seconds away from mopping up the girls face herself.

“He’s flat out lying to me about it,” Mikasa said, trying to keep her permanent frown off her face. She was struck with guilt for a second that she didn’t have enough smiles in her bank to give Sasha even though Sasha gave smiles away like candy on Halloween. But Sasha didn’t seem to mind at all.

Sasha snorted and put another forkful of rice in her mouth. “Literally everyone knows. Why won’t he tell you?”

“Eren claims I’m overprotective,” she answered, starting now to pick at her food more than she was actually eating it.

“Well, of course you are.”

Mikasa looked over at her, brow furrowed. “I bet you can’t even give me a single example of that being true.”

Sasha smirked and held up her hands. “One,” she said, holding up a finger to emphasize. “Just two weeks ago you punched a guy in the throat for staring at my legs at the bar.”

“You’d already told him to leave you alone. What was I-”

“Two,” she said, grinning. “We are literally not allowed to jay-walk when you’re around. You’re convinced we’re going to get hit by a car.”

“Jay-walking is illegal and-”

“Three. You bring flats in your purse when we go to bars and insist that Annie and I change once we’ve had more than two drinks.”

“I don’t want you to fall!”

“Would you like me to continue? I can think of five more off the top of my head.”

Mikasa scowled. “No. That was adequate.”

Sasha’s grin grew even wider before she leaned forward to press a kiss onto Mikasa’s nose. “Don’t worry. We love it about you.”

Mikasa smiled lightly and watched as Sasha pulled out her phone to scroll through her social media. Mikasa finished her food and gathered the trash to place on the floor beside the bed.

She shifted around to get more comfortable in the bed and soon found that the most comfortable option was to be the big spoon for Sasha. She was satisfyingly full and she was warm from the puffy comforter and her friend’s body heat. After a few minutes of listening to the cheerful melody of Sasha’s chatter, Mikasa found herself being lulled into sleep.

She woke up when she felt Sasha wiggling to get out of the bed. “Hey,” she mumbled. “Where ya goin’?” Her voice was thick and slurred with sleep.

“Oh, it’s almost one in the morning. I was gonna go so you can get some real rest.”

Mikasa shook her head. “You don’t have to go. Unless you want.”

Sasha stretched and Mikasa could hear her back popping. “Really? You don’t mind? You tend to like your personal space.”

Mikasa patted the spot Sasha had just vacated. “You’re the exception to the rule,” she mumbled out as Sasha settled back in beside her.

“Oh?” Sasha smiled, snuggling into Mikasa’s side. “Good to know.”

Mikasa shut her eyes, so happy that she got to know Sasha, who was the most reliable and supportive person she’d ever met. She couldn’t even count how many times this ritual had happened now. But no matter what Sasha was doing, if Mikasa needed her she’d find a way to get to her. And Mikasa was thankful for it. Mikasa’s life had more than enough dark and quiet in it. Sasha filled it with light and music and conversation.

The happy spell was broken with a twinge of annoyance after a few minutes as she learned something about Sasha she hadn’t previously known- she talked in her sleep.

She listened to the garbled sentences for a few moments, trying to identify any words. She gave up and shook her head. “Typical,” she whispered.

She laid her head on Sasha’s shoulder and the smile came easily.  


End file.
